Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, contact, intrusion, camera, gas, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats.
Known door or window contact sensors typically rely upon reed and magnet (RM) technology. Although RM technology is inexpensive, it has limitations. For example, known RM contact sensors have a limited protection distance and can be defeated by introducing another magnet in close proximity to a mounted RM contact sensor.
Some improvements to known RM contact sensors overcome these limitations but increase unit cost. Therefore, there is a need for a door or window contact sensor that overcomes the limitations discussed above without significantly increasing unit cost.